


Kinktober Day 5: Envy and Obsession

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Series: Kinktober [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Obsession, Sleep Deprivation, Stalking, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: It was no shock to him that eventually he grew apart from his sweet lovely angel. After their breakup he had been a mess, but had eventually gotten better. Recently he heard she had moved on, this caused his sleepless days. Emilio wondered what charming gentleman had taken her heart.





	Kinktober Day 5: Envy and Obsession

Emilio was exhausted, he had not slept for days. Though his kind really didn’t sleep in the traditional sense. Vampires still needed rest, despite being undead. His beautiful Angelina had moved on, no longer desiring his company. He wasn’t really sure what had caused the rift between them, but it had been growing ever wider as the days turned to weeks, and then to months. The first few years of their relationship had been glorious, but these last several months had been like hell for him. Emilio was not certain what caused them to grow apart. However, when the inevitable occurred, he let her go. Seeing her unhappy hurt just as much as losing her did. As an immortal, this was not the first relationship to end, and it wouldn’t be the last. Perhaps it was that same immortality that played into them growing apart. 

Emilio never grew, never changed. Yes he could learn but he did so slowly. He was a bit stubborn and not always great at keeping up with the times. It was no shock to him that eventually he grew apart from his sweet lovely angel. After their breakup he had been a mess, but had eventually gotten better. Recently he heard she had moved on, this caused his sleepless days. Emilio wondered what charming gentleman had taken her heart. Probably a human, someone she could have a life, a future, a family with. He couldn’t be upset that she chose her own future over him, even if it did hurt. 

Of course, his curiosity and severe sleep deprivation was what drove Emilio to make the decision to spy on her. He had been stalking her the last several nights, but she had been home alone. Had the boyfriend he heard about been a mistake? Perhaps there was still a chance for them? He knew better than to get his hopes up, but still, watching her like this only made him long for her more. She was so beautiful, so graceful, so sweet. 

Settling in to watch his heart sank into his stomach as someone entered her home. A male, a human from the looks of it. So the rumors were true, she had moved on. He wanted to leave, to let them have their privacy, to let her go. He just couldn’t. Watching her fall into the arms of another man enraged and saddened him. Still he watched, and continued to watch as their kisses and embrace grew in passion. As the male picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom. Emilio had to shift positions just to follow him. 

What he was doing was wrong, somehow he didn’t seem to care. Right now spying on his ex became more important than just letting go. Plus he had to be certain she was happy. What if this man was cruel, or treated her badly. For her own safety he had to keep watching. 

Soon Angelina was naked before her new man, as his hands roamed her body. Emilio shook as he tried to remain calm, though the sight of her body did arouse him. He was not expecting the human to suddenly change, the form growing large, furry, more monstrous. He snarled eyes glowing with seething hatred as the man that stood in Angelina’s bedroom was revealed to be a werewolf. He hated them and their kind, but now, now it was personal. 

Emilio was too tired to think, to angry to be rational, and strangely too aroused to stop watching, as that beast began to ravish his beloved. Breaking up didn’t stop his love for her, it only limited his access to her. She was still and would always be his beloved, at least until he moved on. The only thing more shocking than Angelina with a werewolf, was the sheer size of the beast. Not just in body, but Emilio began to feel a bit inadequate when comparing himself to what that overgrown dog had. 

Scooting closer he watched his angel stroke that filthy beast to full length, placing something on the disgusting looking cock of that creature. Large though it was, it was weird looking. It appeared that she had outfitted her new beau with a vibrating cock ring if the males reaction was anything to go on. There was no sound, so he had to only go based on his vision. 

Watching the couple, Emilio grew livid at the site of that monster pushing his delicate flower to the bed and mounting her. Rutting her like the disgusting beast that he was. Ignoring his own growing erection the vampire seethed at the sight of his sweet angel being taken by such a filthy uncouth monster. The sight certainly wasn’t actually arousing, he was just hard because he missed her and wanted her. Not because the sight of seeing her so thoroughly ravaged by that beast was in any way titillating. 

Ignoring the clearly blissful expression on Angelina’s face, because how could she possibly be enjoying such a massive, oddly shaped, member inside of her. Thrusting with abandon. He could almost head the wet slapping of their bodies, could almost smell the musk. It was all in his mind, but his imagination was quite vivid. Being several hundred years old changed the mind, and had increased his imaginative abilities. 

Snarling, fangs extending as he watched the disgusting sight before him. So distracted by his own loathing Emilio didn’t notice that his hand was around his own cock and he was stroking in time with the beasts thrusts as it rutted his sweet angel. The savage claiming of her body as the beasts claws dug into the mattress beneath them. Emilio felt shock when the beast pulled from her body, and moved away. He could see her gaping entrance, just begging to be filled again. 

Soon the beast was back in view more cushions in hand as he moved them under Angelina, flipped her over, and drove himself back into her. Now the monster was well and truly fucking his beloved. Rutting into her with such reckless abandon Emilio felt a growing need to stop them, for her safety of course. Yet he couldn’t. So entranced by the sight of her delicate little angel taking such a massive cock, well it was beyond him really.

The beast rutted and pushed, and Emilio caught sight of his filthy disgusting inhuman knot pressing at Angelina's tight entrance. There was no way that monster could get that inside of her, no way she could take all that, could she? Apparently she could. With a howl that even Emilio could hear the beast thrust hard into his angel, forcing that thick knot into her tight cunt and locking himself within her. 

Emilio watched helplessly as his beloved came apart underneath the beast, orgasming so intensely she seemed to lose consciousness. His own orgasm causing him to feel a bit dizzy as he looked down, seeing himself spent in his hand and on the grass beneath his feet. Disgusted with himself Emilio tucked his cock away and slunk back into the bushes. He watched a while longer, but had to leave when the hour grew too late. He could not be caught out when the sun rose. Leaving his angel alone with that beast Emilio flew home, his mind and emotions all tangled inside of him. What did that beast have that he didn’t? Besides a huge cock, and the ability to fuck like a wild animal. Who even wanted that?


End file.
